l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Masters of Magic
Masters of Magic is the ninth source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings role playing game. The book explores practical mechanics that are especially important to playing shugenja characters, and an examination of the magical and religious viewpoints of three Great Clans of Rokugan. It also describes the major festivals celebrated throughout the Emerald Empire and gathers information on the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Credits * Writers: Shawn Carman, Rob Hobart, Douglas Sun, Rob Vaux, Rich Wulf, Brian Yoon * Editors: Todd C. Rowland, John Hall * Line Developer: Douglas Sun * Art Director: Todd C. Rowland * Graphic Designers: Nate Barnes, Rodney Saenz * Cover Artist: IFS * Interior Artists: Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Beet, Leonardo Borazio, Dennis Calero, Mike Capoprotti, Miguel Coimbra, Storn Cook, Ed Cox, Tiago Da Silva, Edwin David, Thomas Denmark, Michael Dixon, Randy Elliott, Jason Engle, Andy Hepworth, Paul (Prof) Herbert, Jon Hodgson, Llyn Hunter, IFS, Veronica Jones, Stephanie Law, April Lee, Britt Martin, Malcolm Mc Clinton, Jeff Menges, John Moriarty, Nate Barnes, William O'Connor, Mark Poole, Chris Seaman, Charles Urbach, Franz Vohwinkel, Tyler Walpole * Brand Manager: Todd C. Rowland * Production Manager: David Lepore * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Playtesters: Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White; Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arther Nguyen; Dace, Erykah Fasset, Stephanie Dane, Daniel Walters, Laura Harvey; Brian Bates, Heath Hunt, Mason Crawford, Bob Martin, Daniel Briscoe; Darrin Clough, Brebouillet Mathieu, Robert Knight, Aaron Rubman, David Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Edward Reynolds; Alexander Andersson, Charles Ethridge-Nunn, Steven Mileham, Ashley Jestico, Lee Reeves; Christopher LaHaise, Tom Lewis, Lucas Twyman Table of Contents Introduction (Page 5) * Magic: General Mechanics ** Shugenja and Multiple Schools ** Multi-Elemental Spells * New Spells ** Spell Research ** Spellcraft: Expanded Rules ** Mastery Abilities Chapter One: The Dragon Clan (Page 13) * Fiction with Hozumi and Togashi Miyoko in the Kaiu Wall. * The Dragon Families: Philosophy and Theology * Religion and the Life of a Dragon * Temples of the Dragon Lands ** The High House of Light ** Fukurokujin Seido ** Mountain Home Temple ** The Northern Towers of Flame ** Shiro Kitsuki ** Shiro Tamori ** Suigeki Toshi ** The Tamori Gardens ** Tamori Seido ** Wrath of the Kami * Masters of Magic: The Dragon ** Tamori Aoki ** Tamori Emina ** Tamori Wotan ** Tamori Shaitung ** Togashi Asai ** Togashi Hyotaru ** Togashi Kansuke ** Togashi Katsumara ** Togashi Maya * New Mechanics ** Dragon Spirit-Binder ** Tamori Follower of the Method ** New Advantages ** New Tattoos ** New Dojo Chapter Two: The Mantis Clan (Page 45) * Fiction at the City of Lightning with Yoritomo Mitsuko. * The Mantis Families: Philosophy and Theology * Religion and the Life of a Mantis * Spirit Creatures and the Spirit Realms * Temples of the Mantis Lands ** Isora's Alliance Temple ** Kyuden Kitsune ** Kitsune Mori Mura ** Kyuden Kumiko ** Tempest Island ** Temple of the First Wasp ** Temple of Kaze-no-Kami ** Toshi no Inazuma ** Yakamo Seido * Masters of Magic: The Mantis ** Kitsune Hisano ** Kitsune Mizuru ** Moshi Kekiesu ** Moshi Kiyomori ** Moshi Sayoko ** Moshi Rokuro ** Yoritomo Yagami ** Yoritomo Yoyonagi * New Mechanics ** New Advantages ** New Schoolss *** Champions of Thunder *** Storm Riders ** New Paths *** Ivory Sahir *** Kitsune Spirit Guide *** Moshi Navigator *** Sons of Kaimetsu-uo ** New Dojo Chapter Three: The Phoenix Clan (Page 81) * Fiction with the return of Asako Bushiken and the death of Asako Toshi. * The Phoenix Families: Philosophy and Theology ** Secret Spells of the Isawa * Religion and the Life of a Phoenix * Festivals ** The Phoenix Road Festival ** The New Year * The Spirit Realms * Fushicho * Yuki no Onna * Temples of the Phoenix Lands ** The Isawa Schools ** Temple of Brilliant Rebirth ** Uikku's Shrine and Prophet Plain ** Gisei Toshi ** The Temple of the Golden Arm ** Temple of the Eight Guardians ** Doro Owari Mura ** Reihado sano Ki-Rin ** Sumai Mura, the Holy Home Village * Masters of Magic: The Phoenix ** Asako Bushiken ** Agasha Sanami ** Agasha Tamaki ** Asako Juro ** Isawa Miniko ** Isawa Shokuta ** Shiba Fugimori ** Shiba Miiko * New Mechanics ** Agasha Shugenja School ** The Temple of the Golden Arm ** New Spells ** New Dojo Chapter Four: The Brotherhood of Shinsei (Page 119) * The History of the Brotherhood of Shinsei ** Shinsei Appears ** Shinsei's Followers Unite ** Fortune Worship Combine with Shinseism ** The Discovery of Uikku ** The Execution of Togashi Kaze ** The Foundation of the Asahina family ** The Breaking of the Gozoku Alliance ** The Creation of the Temple of the Lost Gods ** Yogo Junzo Attacks the Brotherhood ** The Second Day of Thunder and the Creation of the New Tao ** The True Taois Lost ** The True Tao is Recovered ** The War of Heaven and Earth * Origins and Purpose ** The Four Vows * Major Sects ** Fortunists ** Lotus ** Questioners ** Shintao ** Sohei ** Yamabushi ** Mikokami * Temples ** The Ten Thousand Temples ** The Temple of Osano-Wo ** The Shrine of the Seven Thunders * New Kiho Chapter Five: Religion and the Great Clans (Page 135) * The Crab Clan ** Temple of Soothing Jade * The Crane Clan ** Heaven's Wisdom Temple ** Temple of the Winding Stream * The Lion Clan ** The Temple of Listening Ghosts * The Scorpion Clan ** Temple of the Midnight Cats * The Spider Clan ** The Temple of Venom * The Unicorn Clan ** The Temple of the Roaming Herd ** The Temple of the Lost Moto Chapter Six: Festivals of the Empire (Page 154) * New Year's Day (Oshogatsu) * 7-5-3 Festival * Cherry Blossom Festival * Iris Festival * Chrysanthemum Festival (Choyo no Sekku) * Kanto Festival * Setsuban Festival * Bon Festival * Festival of the River of Stars * The Festival of the Moon's Wrath * Shouting Day * New Year's Eve (Toshi no Ichi) * The Festivals of the Kami Category:RPG Books